


The Pocky Game

by CocoaSnapple



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Gjinka(Humanized characters), Kirby is embarrassed and Meta Knight is overly enthusiastic, M/M, Meta Knight gets slapped in the face, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Sloppy Makeouts, Teasing, The Pocky Game, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaSnapple/pseuds/CocoaSnapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's day in Dreamland, Meta Knight wants to play the Pocky Game with Kirby, Kirby on the other hand isn't as enthusiastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this my first ship fic(if the hugging in Pancake Day counts) there will be a lot of Kirby and Meta Knight ship fics or certain events. All of those fics are actually kind of a sequel to a fic about how they fall in love, it's still in planning though so it'll be a while until I release it as I'm working on another Kirby fic called Beginnings and I need to work on a Fire Emblem Awakening fic as well.

“What? No I’m not doing that.” Kirby pushed away the blue knight “C’mon Kirby. It’s Valentines Day; you do love me don’t you?” Meta Knight pulled the pink haired warrior close to him again.

It was Valentines Day in Dreamland. Couples were spending the day together while singles looked for their Valentines. It was one of the few days the two warriors would dress casually as well. Though Meta Knight still kept his mask on and Kirby kept his scarf on, usually hiding his face in it if Meta Knight kissed him or done anything lovey dovey.

It was Kirby and Meta Knight’s first Valentines Day together as a couple, Kirby was quite happy to spend time with his lover but Meta Knight seemed to be a bit to enthusiastic about it. He wanted to play the Pocky game with Kirby.

Sure he has shared food with his friends in a similar way before but that was in a situation where they needed help, you wouldn’t have time to get embarrassed about it.

“N-No means no Mety!” Kirby hid himself in a monstrously large pink woolly jumper. Meta Knight sighed “What’s so embarrassing about it? We’ve kissed already today and we kiss a lot in general” Kirby hid himself deeper into his jumper and covered his face with his wings.

Meta Knight ruffled Kirby’s hair, running his fingers through the fluffy pink strands “I wonder what the old man and Bandana are doing right now…” Meta Knight wondered aloud to himself “I-I think Bandana is selling some flowers today and De is probably helping himself to a couple of chocolates and probably ice cream.” Kirby muffled through his scarf.

“Well I still have these Pocky sticks we can help ourselves to.” Kirby was quiet for a while “You’re still on about that?” he muffled through his scarf again “Well I’m not giving up on it. But I won’t force you to do it.” Meta Knight placed on of the sticks in his mouth.

“Alright…” Kirby quietly muffled through his scarf “B-But only once!” he moved his head up from his scarf and jumper again, stretching his wings back out again revealing his faced flushed crimson.

He moved himself closer to his lover; the bed creaked as he moved. Meta Knight was glad he had his mask on; Kirby’s position caused his face to flush as well as Kirby’s. Kirby was on his hands and knees, staring into what he could see of his lover’s amber eyes. 

Kirby placed his mouth at his end of the stick; he closed his eyes out of embarrassment as he got closer and closer to the end. His face turning an even brighter red as he got closer.

Meta Knight tried to concentrate on biting the stick but he kept on looking at his lover’s position and his flushed face. Soon he found himself unconsciously placing his hand on the back of Kirby’s head, pushing his closer to him. He had a feeling he knew how this would end.

Soon their lips met. Meta Knight always found himself entranced by how soft Kirby’s were and how sweet they normally are. He moved his lover closer to him; he could hear Kirby let out a small squeak of surprise.

Then their mouths opened almost naturally and interlinked their hot wet sweet tongues, sharing the remaining chocolate with each other. Meta Knight eyed Kirby’s moist blue eyes and his redden cheeks. God was he attractive. If Dedede was here…Meta Knight would be running for the hills from the kings rather fatherly instincts towards the pink warrior. Meta Knight had hardly gotten a moments peace with Kirby without being bashed in the head with the king’s hammer.

The two let out small gasps and groans as their mouths left each other for breath before going back in again. A sweet drool had escaped from their mouths, dripping onto their clothes. Kirby had moved his body closer and closer to his lover to the point that he was on his lap. 

Meta Knight moved his hand up Kirby’s leg, getting closer and closer to his thighs, Meta Knight gulped preparing himself for what he was about to do. What he did not expect was a slap.

Meta Knight’s cheek stung and brimmed red, as red as Kirby’s face “Ngh…Mety!” Kirby covered his face underneath under his feathery wings and scarf then ran out the door in embarrassment. Meta Knight fell back on the bed; his cheek’s pain had worn off already as Kirby’s slaps were never very strong. Meta Knight chuckled “Worth it!” he sighed though, he wasn’t able to even able to get that far.

Soon the sun had set and the moon had taken it place in the dark sky which was lit up by twinkling stars and a pale moonlight that almost made the ground glow. Meta Knight decided to stay at Kirby’s tonight as he had the greatest idea to land the Halberd far away from where he was. He couldn’t believe how stupid of a placement it was.

Kirby on the other hand didn’t mind so much, he was glad to have some company for the night as he was always alone. Meta Knight had his crew and Dedede had Bandana and all the other Waddle Dee’s. Kirby was often alone when they were busy as most of his old friends had moved away or were busy with new lives.

The two had a day to remember nevertheless. Though they left out the part Meta Knight was looking forward to he wasn’t all that bummed about it, he understood if Kirby wasn’t ready yet. For now he wanted to sleep the night away next to his lover. It was a good thing Kirby’s bed was big enough for the both of them though Kirby ended up sleeping atop of Meta Knight.

He had snuggled himself into Meta Knight’s chest, it was soft and his sent had washed a comfort over him despite how much it crushed his wings. He had already been washed into a deep sleep before Meta Knight had fallen asleep.

The knight sighed, wrapping his arm around the warrior’s body. He was tired yet he couldn’t seem to fall asleep just yet. Kirby’s body was soft against his bare chest and his hair tickled him every time he shifted. Meta Knight had to sleep with his wings as a cape though as four wings in one bed would be very uncomfortable. He wondered how Kirby was even able to sleep or even get clothes on with his inability to make his large wings into a cape or anything else that Meta Knight could do with his own wings.

Meta Knight looked down on the sleeping warrior’s face, his pink hair messily covering the top of his nose and eye’s. The knight swept away some of the hairs from his forehead and kissed him goodnight once again before falling asleep himself.

The next morning the knight was awoken by the sweet smells of pastries baking in the oven and the coldness from where Kirby had warmed him up during the night. The knight lifted himself off the bed, his dark blue hair in a mess and himself rather grumpy.

Kirby seemed to be making breakfast. From what the blue knight could tell he was baking croissants, cakes, scones, no pancakes though, they didn’t want to relive the pain of eating them again, no matter how tasty they are on the first bite. 

He looked over at his lover, still in his blue star pyjamas and a scarf for sleeping that matched his curtains and bed sheets. His wings feathers were ruffled and his hair still messy. His pyjamas were loosely clinging to him creased as well as his sleeping scarf. The ultimate appearance of a bed head. Meta Knight wasn’t sure if Kirby should be near the oven and kettle in his state, but then again they would explode the moment Meta Knight would try to use them.

A table had been set already with china tea cups and plates with cosmic patterns painted on the edges. The silverware had small flowers and stars etched onto their ends and seemed to be well washed. In the middle of the table was a china teapot with similar designs to the other china objects except it had different variations of colour on it. It had a purple colour variation compared to the blue coloured plates and cups.

He climbed out the bed, turning his cape back into his wings and sneaked towards the warrior. He wrapped his arms around his lovers waste and laid a kiss underneath his scarf on his soft neck. The kiss gave his lover a small shock at first but then happily smiled through his sleepy eyes. Kirby’s neck was very ticklish which gave Meta Knight a chance to embarrass and play around with him. But he had to be careful as there were certain reasons why Kirby always had a scarf clinging onto his neck, it was a similar reason Meta Knight kept his mask on at all times.

“Good morning sleepyhead…” Kirby yawned rubbing his cheek against Meta Knight’s half exposed cheek from his mask “I think you’re the sleepyhead” the knight replied kissing his lovers cheek. Kirby blushed, trying to continue mixing together a tea for the two of them. 

“I guess I’ll have to use your toothbrush today as well” Meta Knight whispered into his lover’s ear causing Kirby to blush “A indirect kiss you know” he continued causing Kirby’s face to burn up with even more embarrassment. He was still yet to get used to his lovers teasing but he stilled loved Meta Knight more then anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is obvious but (Gjinka) Kirby and Meta Knight is one of my OTP's. There's nothing wrong with the puffball version of the ship but I just kind of got a attachment to their Gjinka appearances.


End file.
